Heat
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Higher rating just incase. Heat can cause all sorts of reactions and Dean's just so fun to play with. Not the best summary. R&R.


So whilst attempt to once again get my muse back for my stories this lil one shot came to me.

* * *

Dean lazily watched a bead of water roll down in between the valley of Jamie's breasts and let out a groan of pure frustration when she continued to rub the ice cube along her chest and neck.  
This was by far the worst hunt ever, not only was it one of the hottest heat waves he'd ever experienced, but they also had no idea what they were hunting and now he was forced to watch Jamie attempt to cool herself down with a freaking ice cube of all things.  
This was torture this was way worse than anything a demon could come up with. He snapped out of his lust induced stare when Sam patted him on the shoulder and motioned to the door

He grunted unhappily, "What?"

"Gotta research the hunt man."

"Now?" He paused to look between the two occupants of the room, "Jamie you coming?"

She shook her head, dark locks plastered to her face, "No way, I am going to enjoy a nice cold shower."

Forcing himself not to picture the scene he reluctantly trailed Sam out the door, grumbling his displeasure at having to leave.

* * *

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but a small towel and cursed the hot weather, all of the windows, meaning that one dingy little one at the door, was open and the air con was on full blast, yet she was still sweating. Flopping down onto her back she sighed in displeasure, stupid heat, stupid hunt, stupid Dean.  
Yes Jamie fully blamed Dean for her little predicament right now, of course there was no logic to this accusation but it made her feel better. Was always good to blame Dean. And his penetrating gaze. And full hot mouth. And this so wasn't helping her cool down any. Jumping from the bed she immediately made her way back to the bathroom and into yet another cold shower. A very _long_, very _cold_ shower.

* * *

Dean stared sullenly at Sam who was busy reading through various books lying on the table in front of him. Let out a gush of air, he slammed his book down on the table and immediately started drumming his fingers to an imaginary beat as his mind drifted.  
Sam lifted his head up to stare at his brother, hoping he could convey his annoyance in just a glance. However he only encountered Dean's glazed over look and rolled his eyes as he recognised it, usually it had to do with a girl, usually nowadays that girl was Jamie.

"Go back"

His voice seemed to snap his brother out of his trance and Dean frowned at him in confusion. Sam let out another impatient sigh and yet again rolled his eyes.

"Go see her"

Apparently that was all the convincing he needed as he bolted out of chair and made his way out of the library at a brisk pace.

Good old Dean, always thinking with his downstairs brain.

* * *

Entering the hotel room, Dean bit his lip softly as his gaze trailed slowly and appreciatively over the figure lying on the bed. Smooth light golden skin peeked out between the thin yellowing motel sheets which were covering only the essentials. Her hair was swept off her back and fanned across the pillow as she lay on her stomach, hands stretched out at her sides, back exposed and legs tangled in the covers.  
Shrugging off his over shirt and boots he made his way towards the bed and kneeled down on it. Reaching out a hand he slide it slowly down the back of her neck, before stopping and resting it where the sheet began. She stirred and shrugged off his hand.

"Way too hot for that cowboy."

Letting out a chuckle he pulled her over and towards him so she was lying on her back practically in his lap. She frowned up at him and squirmed until he was forced to let her go.

"I'm serious D, way too hot."

He pouted at her, though if asked he'd completely deny it, "C'mon Jay."

Her reply was to shove him and roll back over, "Go do yourself."

He snorted at that, "Your such a lady."

"You love it."

He shrugged and instead focused his attention on the expansion of skin in front of him, he lazily drew patterns across her skin , tracing a finger up and down her spine until he got a moan out of her, he smirked at the back of her head. Do himself indeed.  
Jamie frowned into the pillow, damn him, guy couldn't just take no for an answer. She screwed her eyes up in determination and refused to give him any sort of response, it was too hot and she so wasn't having sex with him.  
However the determination went out the window when he started massaging her neck and shoulders and she let out an entirely too happy moan.  
Flipping over she scowled at him darkly which only made him laugh at her before he began to trail the same hand down her throat and trace her collarbone.

Narrowing her eyes she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her, "No."

He scowled back at her, "C'mon!"

"Control yourself man."

"Why don't you control me instead?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively which only made her laugh and shake her head at him.

She snorted rather unladylike at him, "You are so cheesy."

"You love it." He tossed her phrase back at her.

Leaning over her he let his lips brush over hers, mentally smirking as she pulled his head down and deepened the kiss. He let his hand brush down her side to grip her hip and pull her up closer to him.  
Hot skin pressed up as close as possible as his hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head up to meet his in a fiery kiss. He smirked into the kiss as she pushed at his shoulders till he was forced to lay on his back.  
Jamie sighed in pleasure as she swung one leg over to straddle his waist, gripping the edge of his top as she did so pulling it over his head. Detaching herself from his mouth she trailed kisses and gave playful nips along his jaw line, down his neck, across his collarbone and continued downwards.  
Reaching his belt buckle she paused and leaned back up to his face, lips pressed close to his ear.

"Like I said go do yourself"

That said she hopped off him and made her way to yet another cold shower, she really couldn't wait till the heat wave was over cause then all games were over. She smirked as she heard a muffled scream of frustration come from behind her.

Dean was just so much fun to play with.

* * *

Yeah I don't know where the hell that came from either lol. Hope you liked it anyway. Reviews are like cookies. :)


End file.
